Mi Unico Amor
by BlindMaster
Summary: Una historia muy corta para el final en donde los miles de caminos que tiene la vida a veces nos pueden llevar a un solo destino, Ken lo sabe mas que nadie...
1. Un Beso

**Un Beso**

**Un pequeño one shot de esta serie nos vemos (sigo manco por lo de mi dedo aun no escribo bien) dos capítulos nada mas **

* * *

- me has estado ignorando toda la noche, que te sucede?– dijo arrinconando al fin a Ben Tennyson quien había evitado hasta hora con éxito todo tipo de conversación con Gwen, ella en cambio le había buscado, le había acechado toda la noche para poder estar a solas con el

- no quiero nada… solo que estas conmigo – dijo ya mas serena y con aquella mirada que nadie podía evitar … aquella mirada de dulzura y amor

- solo te pido que me escuches .. solo quiero que me des un momento – dijo ella mientras lentamente reposo su cabeza en el pecho de Ben, la situación era incomoda, un centenar de personas estaban ahí dentro cualquiera que viera esa escena armaría un gran escándalo y eso era lo que el héroe quería evitar

**Dos días antes …**

- te traje tu correo – dijo Julie al entrar en la habitación de Ben a quien sorprendió en un momento de ocio

Ella arrojo alas cartas en la cama de Ben en donde el estaba recostado viendo la televisión, el las tomo y abrió una por una sin ver de quienes eran, cuando abrió el ultimo sobre se dio cuenta de que esta no era una carta usual

- porque te detienes?– pregunto Julie quien se extraño ante la mirada de sorpresa de su novio

- es una invitación – dijo algo sorprendido

- al fin te llego, será interesante ir al baile de nuestra ex promoción – dijo la chica que estaba emocionada con la noticia, en cambio Ben estaba preocupado .. aquella invitación solo significaba una cosa… tendría que ver a Gwen nuevamente

Ben estaba nervioso, ya faltaba poco para la reunión, no ver a Kevin indicaba que estaría con Gwen, eso le tranquilizo en sobremanera

El tiempo había logrado hacer que Ben la olvidara pero… que era de Gwen? acaso ella también había olvidado? Acaso ella había borrado esa felicidad? Sin duda eran preguntas que nuestro héroe no podría responder .. no hasta verla

El día esperado por Julie llego, se levanto muy contenta, se cambio rápidamente para ir a la tintorería en donde Ben tenia su traje de gala, ella también recogería el suyo que mando a hacer para una ocasión tan especial, puesto que no hay lugar mas indicado para lucir un hermoso vestido que una fiesta

Las horas pasaron de una manera infernal, Ben odio la teoría de la relatividad, por mas que se veía alejado de Gwen está siempre buscaba una excusa para seguirlo, aunque se veía hermosa con ese vestido platinado, ambos no podía cruzarse ni siquiera con la mirada

El salón era hermoso y muy grande, todos sus compañeros estaban ahí, Kevin parecía tranquilo, aunque no podía ocultar su incomodidad por estar en un lugar así, no porque el lo hubiera querido si no porque fue Gwen quien le insistió

_- Tennyson !! pon atención – dijo Kevin golpeando el hombro de Ben para que este diera su opinión sobre el traje que tenia puesto _

_- estas bien – dijo viendo como el antiguo conjunto de su abuelo iba con el _

_- eso espero, no quiero parecer un tonto frente a Gwen – dijo y se miro en el espejo arreglando algunas cosa que el creía desalineadas _

_- confía en mi todo saldrá bien – dijo apoyándose en Kevin con uno de sus brazos ante la mirada confusa de este _

La gente llego poco a poco y aquel salón se vio repleto de ex alumnos, todos con diferentes aspectos cambiados en sus vidas, de entre todos los chicos Kevin era el que mas resaltaba, junto a el estaba la reina indiscutible del baile Gwen Tennyson

Opaco a Julie que tenia un hermoso traje azul-marino aunque muy bello no podía compararse ante ese brillo que emanaba su mas grande competidora, la mayor parte de los chicos intentaba acercarse a Gwen pero en sus intentos se topaban con su apuesto acompañante

Al contrario de esto Julie debía cuidar a Ben ya que muchas chicas buscaban estar con el en especial Gwen, cuando Kevin logro acabar con el ultimo tarado que iba tras su novia ella **súbitamente desapareció**

- una ves me dijiste que tu corazón no latiría por nadie mas .. me mentiste – Ben se sentía impotente ante esta situación quería alejarse pero no podía

- Gwen por favor déjame .. prometimos terminar y eso es lo que hago – dijo el cerrando los ojos ya que no tenia el valor para abrirlos

- me duele verte con otra…. se que lo notaste – dijo ella mientras se aferraba cada ves **mas a Ben**

Ella hablaba tan amenamente con Kevin que pensó haber superado su "problema" ..pero Ben Tennyson estaba equivocado, aun la quería y mas que antes

lucho para acostumbrarse al hecho de que ya no la tendría nunca mas, así que cuando veía a la feliz pareja .. ya no le dolía tanto, lejanos eran esos días en los que ella le decía "somos tierra y estrellas" (*)

Continuara …………………..

* * *

**Cortito pero lo terminare la siguiente semana, estoy ultimando detalles en los finales de dos series de Ben 10 y el tercer cap de First Date – que tendrá el nombre de "Celos"(se maldición como el de FL X D**

**Esta tan bueno el final de "Fotografía" que… rayos nunca creí poder escribir algo tan bueno, también el final de "Buscame" actualizare todo de golpe así tendrán mucho que leer y serán chaps largos pero muy amenos de leer también subiré mañana creo el cap de "Un día en la Vida" **

**Snif snif justo ahora estaba llorando al ver después de 20 años !! el final de mi novela soy tan feliz!! Nos vemos CC se al final Terry logra quedarse con Candy seee**

"somos tierra y estrellas" (*) es del tema de Neck averiguen que significa… es bueno


	2. Volverte a ver

**Volverte a ver **

**Esta historia es solo un one-shot basado en "Fotografía" les va gustar **

**1. final de escena en letra NEGRITA **

- estas bien ..?- pregunto con mucho cariño a su "única" amiga

- Algo mejor, aunque esas abejas me siguen molestando…. no se alejan – dijo agitando su mano para luego volverla a dejar en el apoyo de su silla, miro con ternura a su primo como tratando de adivinar lo que se traía entre manos

- que me trajiste hoy? - dijo muy interesada desde su silla de ruedas, no podía moverse, sus piernas desde hacía tiempo que ya no respondían, los viajes que solía hacer con su primo eran el único recuerdo de su mente que ahora se veía truncada ante esta gran imposibilidad

- un pedazo de aire - dijo haciendo puño con su mano y luego liberando el aroma que a su prima le gustaba tanto

- eres tan gentil y gracioso, me haces sentir mejor - dijo poniendo su mano al pecho, su corazón latía tan lentamente que ni ella podía escucharlo

Los viajes a la playa con el abuelo Max, las vacaciones en la casa de la tía Vera, todos esos recuerdos se veían tan lejanos, nadie podía hacer nada, el "cáncer" avanzaba lentamente consumiéndola lentamente, tantas ocasiones en la que juntos habían sobrellavado situaciones dificultosas, aun así esto era un reto que ambos no podían vencer

.- además .. te traje algo especial - de un bolsillo saco una pequeña cajita dorada finamente envuelta con cintas rojas, ella lo tomo con una de sus débiles manos y lo miro con detenimiento

- que hermoso ..- con su otra mano se ayudo para así desenvolver aquel regalo

- es de mi hermana .. ella desea que te recuperes pronto - la chica vio con mucho desosiego, tantas veces antes había querido que las cosas fueran un poco diferente

a un costado suyo en una mesita estaba un cuadro, un retrato familiar en donde toda la familia se veía tan feliz, dejo el regalo ahí y tomo el cuadrito

- esta imagen me gusta, se nos ves como una familia tan normal ..- ella suspiraba siempre por su anterior vida, su primo lo noto, suavemente le quito esa foto de las manos y la volvió a colocar en su lugar

- ven .. daremos un paseo - lo que menos quería era que llorara de nuevo, lo único que le quedaba era buscar la felicidad perdida en el tiempo

El pasto del campo era tan verde esa primavera como lo fue aquella ves que ambos se vieron, aun eran niños y también eran tontos pero eso no impidió que se convirtieran en los mejores amigos del mundo a pesar de sus diferencias

La brisa era tan débil y tan cálida a la vez que parecía el susurro de una persona, ella acerco su mano y rozo suavemente la fresca yerba….. le gustaba eso porque le hacia cosquillas

- ves aquel atardecer ... - dijo ella señalando con su dedo al horizonte, Ken levanto la mirada pero no vio nada puesto que era medio día

- es tan .... - lanzo un ultimo suspiro y por un breve instante su **corazón latió como en antaño ...**

- "eres muy lento Ken apresúrate" - decía ella con esa sonrisa tan alegre que la embellecía aun mas, aquel trigal estaba brotando con espigas, muy lejos de ese basto sembradío estaba el árbol de manzanas , era tan grande que al trepar sobre el se podía ver todo el campo

Casey siempre fue la mas fuerte, la favorita del abuelo Max como también del resto de la familia, ella corría hacia el árbol y Ken nunca podía alcanzarla siempre iba detrás de ella

Se alejaba tanto, la imágenes se volvían lentas… el tiempo se detenía lentamente y aquella bella sonrisa se borraba junto con el recuerdo de una hermosa amistad

- "no soy tan veloz como tu" - dijo aun con el corazón algo agitado por el cansancio, tomo sus gafas y las dejo en el suelo, miro a su prima y ella ya había subido hasta la copa del árbol

- "anda…. toma mi mano" - dijo ella ofreciendo su ayuda ... y el **recuerdo termino abruptamente**

ya habían pasado meses desde que la vio por última vez, continuo con su vida aunque siempre la tenia en la mente y en el corazón, se apresuro puesto que tenía una cita con una persona .. un viejo amigo

- tu la conocías mejor que nadie - en ese bar ambos se reunían después de algún tiempo distanciados por sus labores

- siempre te tuvo en mente... a "todos" hasta el final - Ken también había estado ocupado pero cuando se recibe la llamada de "Benjamín Tennyson"….. en trabajo era en lo ultimo que se pensaba

- he sido un héroe casi toda mi vida y no pude hacer nada por ella, a veces no se puede luchar contra el destino – la nieve y el frio de la ciudad impedían que muchos se pudieran trasportar por vehículos con normalidad

-sabes algo de Gwen? – pregunto Benjamín ya que no sabía de qué hablar en ese momento

- ella se fue hace meses y no he sabido nada desde entonces – el café era amargo como las malas noticias, la suerte de ambos parecía estar marcada

Faltaba mucho para la primavera… faltaba mucho para que Ken pudiera volver al árbol y **para poder volverla a ver**

En una pequeña oficina en el sur de Pittsburg una chica con pelo de color naranja luchaba contra un centenar de papeles cuando….

- El iba a pedirle matrimonio ¿no es así? – dijo Ben sorprendiendo a su prima en plena faena laboral

- como me encontraste? – fue lo primero que dijo puesto que creía haber encontrado un lugar lejos del héroe

- aquella ves… el regalo que Ken llevaba ….era el anillo ¿verdad? – siguió preguntando acorralando a Gwen

- no deberías estar aquí – dijo sin responder a las preguntas tan impertinentes que Benjamín hacia

- no me ocultes la verdad, se que ella ..- suspiro calmándose ya que estaba muy enfadado

-.. se que estaba enamorada de Ken… –

- como yo lo estuve de ti …..– en sus manos sujetaba la cajita dorada entregada por su primo

_- dáselo .. no tardes o te arrepentirás de por vida - _

- yo no dejare que te vayas, si te pierdo otra ves .. yo no se que haría – Gwendolyn no tenia palabras para describir lo que sentía, al fin la **felicidad venia a su vida de nuevo…**

- si … - fue lo ultimo que susurro antes de soltar la mano de Ken

el creí que sentiría dolor con la partida de Casey pero no fue así, le invadió la alegría, ambos estaban **juntos **

**Fin **

**vaya pensé subir una continuación pero ya vendrán este lo escribí porque deseaba completar estas dos ideas confusas, nos vemos **


End file.
